Tino's Adventures in Furious 7
'' ''is the seventh Weekenders/The Fast and the Furious crossover film by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After defeating Owen Shaw and his crew and securing amnesty for their past crimes, Dominic "Dom" Toretto, Brian O'Conner, and the rest of their team have returned to the United States to live normal lives again. Brian begins to accustom himself to life as a father, while Dom tries to help Letty Ortiz regain her memories. Meanwhile, Owen's older brother, Deckard Shaw, breaks into the secure hospital the comatose Owen is being held in and swears vengeance against Dom, before breaking into Luke Hobbs' DSS office to extract profiles of Dom's crew. After revealing his identity, Shaw engages Hobbs in a fight, and escapes when he detonates a bomb that severely injures Hobbs. Dom later learns from his sister Mia that she is pregnant again and convinces her to tell Brian. However, a bomb, disguised in a package sent from Tokyo, explodes and destroys the Toretto house just seconds after Han, a member of their team, is killed by Shaw in Tokyo. Dom later visits Hobbs in a hospital, where he learns that Shaw is a rogue special forces assassin seeking to avenge his brother. Dom then travels to Tokyo to claim Han's body, and meets and races Sean Boswell, a friend of Han's who gives him personal items found at Han's crash site. At Han's funeral in Los Angeles, Dom notices a car observing them, and after a chase, confronts its driver, Shaw. Both prepare to fight, Shaw slips away when a covert ops team arrives and opens fire. The team is led by a man who calls himself Mr. Nobody, who says that he will assist Dom in stopping Shaw if he helps him obtain the God's Eye, a computer program that uses digital devices to track down a person, and save its creator, a hacker named Ramsey, from a mercenary named Mose Jakande. Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman Pearce, and Tej Parker then airdrop their cars over the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, ambush Jakande's convoy, and rescue Ramsey. The team then heads to Abu Dhabi, where a billionaire has acquired the flash drive containing the God's Eye, and manages to steal it from the owner. With the God's Eye near telecommunications repeaters, the team tracks down Shaw, who is waiting at a remote factory. Dom, Brian, Mr. Nobody and his team attempt to capture Shaw, but are ambushed by Jakande and his team, and are forced to flee while Jakande obtains the God's Eye. At his own request, Mr. Nobody is then left to be evacuated by helicopter. Left with no other choice, the team returns to Los Angeles to fight Shaw, Jakande and his men. Meanwhile, Brian promises Mia that once they deal with Shaw, he will dedicate himself entirely to their family. While Jakande pursues Brian and the rest of the team with a stealth helicopter and an aerial drone, Ramsey attempts to hack into the God's Eye. Hobbs, seeing the team in trouble, leaves the hospital and destroys the drone with an ambulance. Ramsey then regains control of the God's Eye and shuts it down. Meanwhile, Dom and Shaw engage in a one-on-one brawl on a parking garage, before Jakande intervenes and attacks them both. Shaw is defeated when part of the parking garage collapses beneath him. Dom then launches his vehicle at Jakande's helicopter, tossing Shaw's bag of grenades onto its skids, before injuring himself when his car lands and crashes. Hobbs then shoots the bag of grenades from ground level, destroying the helicopter and killing Jakande. Dom is pulled from the wreckage of his car, believed dead. As Letty cradles Dom's body in her arms, she reveals that she has regained her memories, and that she remembers their wedding. Dom regains consciousness soon after, remarking, "It's about time". Shaw is taken into custody by Hobbs and locked away in a secret, high-security prison, 32 meters underground. At a beach, Brian and Mia play with their son while Dom, Letty, Roman, Tej and Ramsey observe, acknowledging that Brian is better off retired with his family. Dom silently leaves, but Brian catches up with him at a crossroad. As Dom remembers the times that he had with Brian, they bid each other farewell and drive off in separate directions. Trivia * The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Molly Hale, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey Skechit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Lincoln and his sisters, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Otis, Abby, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chloe Carmichael, Lincoln and his sisters, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kohta, Yuka, Nyu, Mayu, Nana, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Sally Bollywood, Doowee, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Mr. Huggles, Elyon Brown, Will Vandom, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Mike, Rex, Bert, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Po the Panda and The Furious Five, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy, Heloise, Jack Skellington, The Ancient Minister, The Bowser Family, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Lucius Heinous VII, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Attila, Hun, Annie and Oakley) guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Racing Films Category:Sequel films Category:Thriller films Category:Weekenders/The Fast and the Furious Films